


Letting Go

by YGJK97



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Jessica - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97
Summary: Tomas suddenly can't look Jessica in the eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh…try and enjoy cause I'm not aye what I wrote exactly ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He's a coward- well to be fair he was a coward before this, but this really was taking the cake.

_"Does it hurt?" Little shallow hairs tickle his stomach and his breath hitches, his eyes falling shut and his hands slowly curls around the bed sheets until it's tightly fisted. His voice is too gentle, too soft, to be the same man who had just earlier pulled out an actual gun, "Just breathe Tomas" his voice whispers again as he feels a tongue slowly draw it's way down-_

"Tomas?" Her hand is even more startling than her voice and he can't help but jump, his deep brown eyes finally darting over towards the face he had longed to see over and over for so long it went dull with emotion. Her voice is soft, with the feminine twinge that made his stomach twist- such a different softness.

Definitely a coward.

"What is it?" She breathes leaning closer than what was appropriate by any means, her breath ghosting over his and he can't help it but to feel his own breath hitch as he remembers.

_"This is wrong" he hears his own voice murmur trying to shift to get the hard grip off of him, it only tightens though and suddenly he's being loomed over. Big pools of blue eyes stare him down and any words of protest dies on his lips, it's like he's drowning- drowning in so much…sin._

"Tomas, your scaring me, what's wrong?" His thoughts are interrupted again by her voice and she reaches forward to grasp his hands, but it burns and he pulls back and moves away standing up from the bench they were perched on. "I-I don't know" he's stumbling and it's embarrassing, so very embarrassing, but he doesn't know how to say this right without it sounding so wrong.

_"Stop seeing her" He glances to the side his chest heaving and the sweat glistening, he's tired and sore, and he doesn't know what this man is talking about right now. "What…?" Blue eyes blink at him again from the side before the man repeats "Stop seeing Jessica" A sigh leaves his lips and he lets out a tired "Marcus" but it's covered by lips and he loses his words again from a tongue slowly moving its way to touch every part in his mouth. Marcus pulls back after a moment, looming again, and his hands slowly move downward until it's clutching his waist and bringing their lower bodies closer. His breath hitches and he drowns in bliss when Marcus murmurs with an edge to his voice "Stop seeing her"_

_He's too far gone to protest._

"Tomas, you know you can tell me anything" She- Jessica- mutters standing up beside him and touching his arm again, he's staring at her (that's all he's good at apparently) and he can't help but agree. Yes, he always told her everything, she knew everything about him- that's what the letters were for. But now, after the exorcisms and Marcus (and just _Marcus_ ) he can't even form the correct words. Where does he start? How does he even say the words that should've left his mouth a long time ago?

"Tomas" Jessica exhales again her big brown eyes seeking his, but all his ears hear is a voice whispering seductively "Tomas"

"I can't see you anymore" The words leave his mouth like it's not even him saying them and he winces at how much of a school kid he sounds like. Like he was a child telling the person who was influencing him negatively to leave him alone.

He almost snorts at that thought.

Jessica blinks and her hand falls, the gentle calming smile falls from her face and she stares just looking deep into his eyes. "Why?" Her voice is soft, and calm, and quiet, and it makes his gaze drop because he suddenly can't look her in the eye anymore.

_The envelopes are in shreds the next morning and he stares at them uncomprehendingly, trying to summon the rage he would have no doubt felt before. But it doesn't come and he doesn't yell, instead he arches an eyebrow and lets his gaze fall onto a whistling Marcus; who was focused solely on his cooking. "I didn't take you for the jealous type" he tests the words, truly testing the bridge between them because he's not unfamiliar with dark bridges. Marcus pauses and turns, his blue eyes glinting with malicious amusement, before he turns back and replies easily_

_"I don't share my possessions"_

"Because I'm a priest" It's simple and a lie. She doesn't buy it as much as he curses himself for his stupidness of even thinking of that excuse. "Tomas, why?" Her voice is clipped and cold, and he furrows his eyebrows- he wants to ask her why she kept pushing this? She was married, this was the time for her to see that what they were doing was awful. Even if they never truly done anything.

She waits and he breathes in the night air.

"Because I belong to someone else" The truth gave him relief but at the same time it made reality crash onto him. What he and Marcus was doing wasn't any better than what he and Jessica were doing, but there's a difference he supposes. She had made him happy for a time, but now she wasn't- now Marcus made him happy.

"Is that so?" She doesn't sound mad and he takes a peek at her, taking in her shorter statue and her long brown hair and her beautiful figure- she practically glowed in the moonlight.

But so did Marcus.

"I'm sorry" he offers, it's hallow, and neither really appreciates it. She doesn't say anything though, instead she nods, grabs her bag and turns on her heel to walk away head held high. For a moment he wants to call her back, offer her a ride home or something out of politeness, but he closes his mouth and bows his head.

Jessica wasn't weak, not like he was.

When he gets home, because it honest to God took him longer than he wanted it to, he thinks about just turning to his bedroom and falling face first onto the bed. He's had enough and everything was starting to really piss him off. But then Marcus rounds the corner and stops to look at him, he isn't sure on what Marcus sees but Marcus suddenly approaches him and helps him remove his clothing.

"I can do it by myself" he protests feebly despite really appreciating the extra help, Marcus chuckles deep in his chest and he can't help the shiver that climbs up his spine as he leans into familiar hands. "I'm sure your capable of taking care of yourself, but for today I'll help you"

He lets Marcus lead him to the bedroom, let's Marcus completely undress him and then re-dress him into his sweats before pushing him on top of his bed and climbing over him. Marcus looms and he sinks further, and when the older priest leans down to whisper words into his ear he lets himself become absorbed by the heat that was just purely Marcus.

"Did you tell her goodbye?"

It takes a moment but he responds easily

"Yes"

It earns him a hard, possessive kiss that pulls him further into the darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you made it down here then thank you lmao. I'm not sure if it was too OOC but I'm exhausted and not even sure what I wrote too much to be honest, anyway kudos and comments are always loved ^^


End file.
